Beastmaster Macro Guide
Category:Guides Beastmaster Macro Guide Taken from an Allakhazam post All credits go to Buzzltyear To begin, here is a short explanation of what each command means in the macros. *: Allows you to select an NPC. You will notice a purple(ish) arrow on an NPC. It allows you to then tab and select the NPC (in our case a mob). Once you have the NPC highlighted, hit enter and the macro will continue. *: Macro fires off on the targeted NPC or PC. *: Battle Target. This is the Mob that is in red and you have been engaging. *: Selects your last selected target (more of a "sub-target"). *: The Macro affects yourself. *: Shows the pet's name in Macro *: Shows your pet's HP in Macro *: Shows your pet's TP in Macro Now, on to the Macro examples: =Charm/Tame/Jug Macros= Charm */ja "Charm" When mob becomes uncharmed: */ja "Charm" Tame */ja “Tame” */wait 2 */echo Don’t think you can get away that easy. Jug */ja “Call Beast” */wait 2 */echo I call upon you to fight by my side. =Attack Macros= Fight */pet “Fight” */wait 2 */echo The is yours now….ATTACK!!! Sic */pet “Sic” */wait 2 */echo , use your strongest attack now! =Reward Macros= Reward */ja “Reward” */wait 2 */echo Take this and heal your wounds. =Pet Status Macros= */echo : =Misc Macros= Heel */pet “Heel” */wait 2 */echo Come here, , and rest for a bit. Stay */pet “Stay” */wait 2 */echo Stay here, my , I will return. Check */ja “Gauge” */wait 2 */echo I will now look into your soul, young . 2Hour */ja “Familiar” */wait 2 */echo I need your help, , please stay with me. Leave */ja “Leave” */wait 2 */echo You have fought well, now go free. =Equipment Change = How To To change a piece of equipment by macro you will use a macro that looks like this: /equip "equipment" For Example: */equip waist "Blood Stone" Please note: If you change weapons (this includes anything in the Main, Sub or Ranged slots) you will lose any built up TP. =Example Macros. Very good ideas:= status macro for judging whether or not to Sic (sometimes pets dont make it . . .) or when sic will be ready. Status */echo HP: */echo TP: */recast Sic As a beastmaster I spam Status macro all the time, this would probably annoy a party/bcnm so this one is used for telling people what your pets status is at. (In BCNM, this is used to tell which pet should die first) Party/BCNM Status */p Beastmaster TP: HP: */wait 1 */p TP: HP: Rabbit */equip Ammo "Carrot Broth" */echo --- Summoning Rabbit --- */ja "Call Beast" Reward */equip Ammo "Pet Food Alpha" */ja "Reward" */echo --- Pet Health: --- Second Pet Fight Command. This is used when you send your second pet against your Battle Target (mob in red). Fight II */equip Head "Brass Hairpin +1" */equip Ring1 "San d'Orian Ring" */equip Ring2 "Ascetic's Ring" */echo Fight Gear Ready */pet "Fight" */echo Go get my XP!! Once a Beastmaster has access to the Tame job ability (at level 30) the following macro may be used to automatically Tame anything that you fail to Charm. Note, if you succeed in charming then an error message will be displayed saying you cannot Tame the target (Tame will not be 'wasted'). Charm with Tame */ja Charm */echo Attempting to charm ! */wait 1 */ja Tame